


Kingdom of Alola

by GoldCrystalCat



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Middle Ages, My First Fanfic, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldCrystalCat/pseuds/GoldCrystalCat
Summary: Alola, new kingdom made of four islands. Kanto, the leader of the great kingdoms. In order to avoid conflict with the new force, king of Kanto sent his daughter to marry the prince of Alola, but neither of the children wanted to. Before she even set her foot on the grounds of the island like a princess, Moon ran away like a fugitive. Armed with only her luck bringer Meowth, Moon will try to survive on the islands not knowing that a boy with a strange glare is her betrothed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy... I hope you guys will like my first ever fanfic. I'm really scared... Anyway, I always wanted to write something, but never actually had the guts. Well, guess what. It's really that time.  
> Hope you like it.

Stars really do look nice on the surface of the sea. Hundreds and hundreds of little lights flashing on the water. It was really breathtaking. Everything would be perfect if there wasn't a fact that her trip to Alola kingdom was permanent. Marry the prince, make the bond stronger, there will be no war if you would just marry a complite stranger. Why her, why not her brother Sun. She heard that the queen had two children, a girl and a boy. So why?

She was brought back to reality by a slight tap on her leg. When she looked down, she was greeted by a golden ball of fur, her Meowth.

"Meowth?", the cat pokemon tilted his head. "Oh sorry Meowth. Didn't mean to question my father's choices that much.", she smiled.

The meowth was her pokemon and in her free time she would train him to be the best fighter. She loved him, his brave and smart nature and his mischief. She was never that typical princess that would wear dresses instead she was allways out, hunting with her brother and play with wild pokemon. Even Meowth head his gang of tiny weedle and caterpie that he would train to be strong once when they evolve.

Meowth was peacefully lying on her feet until a yell broke her stargazing. "Princess Moon. I hope you are not catching a cold outside. We will be at the shore of melemele island at dawn so I recommend you go to sleep.", a deep voice of the captain was heard from the inside of the ship.

"Looks like that's the only time we will get, Meowth." Moon crouched to the pokemon's eye level and patted his head. The pokemon purred and cried happily. On the way back to her room she wished the stars goodbye.

**The next day**

The sun was barely above the horizon when she woke up. Meowth was still asleep on the pillow next to her. Deciding to not wake him up yet, the princess opened her tiny wooden window. The sea was calm, clouds were slowly making their way across the sky. She turned around just to see Meowth stretching and purring in the softness of the pillow.

"Hope you had a good dream, because we are about to enter a nightmare.", she smiled sadly, "Come on let's see the sunrise."

Quietly making their way across the ship they were greeted by a giant island. She had to admit it was nice to see land again. Than again, she was about to get married and never see her family back in Kanto.

Moon reaches for her bag and takes two pokeballs. "Meowth... Return.", she calls her pokemon back. "I'm sorry mother, father, but... I can't." She calls out her other pokemon. A pokemon she hoped she wouldn't have to call.

Right next to the ship, a great red beast appears. It roars waking everybody from their slumber. Sharing so much with a dragon even not being so, her Gyarados was a beast, dragon or not. She got it from her father while he was on a short trip to Johto. It was red, so special, yet so dangerous. Maybe, just maybe, it will listen to her once.

"Gyarados, please.", Moon yelled as loud as she could. "Don't let them do this." The girl broke down crying. "I know it's too late to go back, but let me have this freedom. I will live in Alola, I won't return to Kanto, I will live as a nobody on the island, but help me Gyarados!"

The beast looked down on her and then to the crowd on the ship running to their princess. It slowly nodded and let out a roar of approval. Moon quickly jumped out of the ship and onto the Gyarados' head. The pokemon turned around, its giant tail crushing the ship under its weight. Moon was sad, thankfully there was not that many people on the ship.

As soon as they touched the shore, Moon thanked the Gyarados once more and returned it to his pokeball. She stepped into the sand and let Meowth out. "There is no going back now, Meowth...", Moon sighed, "We will have to live the rest of our adventure under the constant sun and sleep under the stars." The cat pokemon looked down and than back up to her, nodding with determination. The former princess smiled and patted his head. There was no looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for support, It really made my day. I hope you will enjoy another chapter.

Endless sea, soft sand and salty breeze were so not her thing. Moon was sure she has sunburns all over her body. Next to her Meowth was walking quietly, not complaining and taking all in. Yes, they are strangers on an unfamiliar ground, even worse, a princess and her Meowth that had nowhere to go. Even so, Moon was sure they will survive. They just have to get use to it.

"Come on Meowth, we can rest under those trees.", on her words Meowth nodded eagerly. They spent some time in a shade thankful for the alolan breeze on a hot day. "Here have this.", the girl gave her pokemon a berry. "I know it's a little dry, but it's better than nothing." The Meowth looked into the eyes of his trainer happily accepting the berry.

One berry and few minutes later, the cat pokemon's ears twitched. His eyes were narrowed as he hissed and rushed into a bush. "Meowth?" Moon blinked surprised by his actions. There were sounds coming from the bush. Soon enough a tail appeared along with the rest of the body.

Meowth was holding another pokemon in his jaws. The said pokemon was clearly not happy. It looked like a levitating lightning rod with aura of electricity. "Meowth, put it down." His trainer ordered closely inspecting the reddish pokemon. The cat slowly released it from his strong hold, still on high alert. "I've never seen a pokemon like you." Moon says with fascination. "Rotom..." The red pokemon said back with confusion. "Is that your name? Rotom?", she tilted her head, but nodded. „Nice to meet you. My name is Moon.“, she had to stop herself from bowing like they taught her to do.

"Do you want a berry too?", the little pokemon's eyes lit up as it chew on a berry. "Rooooootom!", it starts flying all around her, doing all kinds of crazy flips. "Maybe the berry was too sweet...", the princess sweatdropped while smiling awkwardly. Meowth decided to chase after Rotom disappearing into the forest. "Meowth... Not you too.", Moon sighed and ran after them.

It took her around three minutes to realize she is lost. Defenceless like a princess would be in a different world.

"Meowth! Rotom! Where are you?", she calls, but no one appeared. Who knows what kind of pokemon are watching her right now. Maybe that shaking bush will tell her. She got close and the shaking stopped. Soon after, another shake, but different bush. Great, she is going crazy. Just as she is about to reach another shaky bush a sound of fighting was heard echoing across the woods.

With little hesitation, Moon followed the sounds. Barks and hissing were clear now. hat could it be? Moon guessed it was Meowth fighting a dog pokemon or something. She hoped that Rotom pokemon hasn't fled. Making her way to a clearing she finally saw what is going on.

As predicted, Meowth got into a fight. Right next to him slowly levitated Rotom. Meowth's opponent was a brown pup pokemon with fluffy tail and rocks in its fur.

"Oh please Rockruff don't hurt the poor pokemon!", just then Moon saw a girl with a wide white hat. She looked alerted, her green eyes darting from Rockruff to the strange cat pokemon.

"Meowth! Come here!" The green eyed girl turn her head to see a trainer of the cat pokemon. She was around her age too. Meowth sends another hiss to Rockruff's direction and runs to Moon greeting her with a friendly cry.

"I'm sorry for that.", Moon bowed slightly and smiled. "My Meowth can be quite a handful." The girl nodded, "I sorry too. I was picking berries and suddenly Rockruff started barking. Then this Meowth jumped out of the bush followed by a Rotom. I was confused by the sight, but before I can react they started a fight.", she slowly patted the dog's head.

"Is that your Meowth?", she asks pointing to now sitting cat. "Yea, I got him when I was little.", Moon nodded. "How come it's yellow? And that Rotom... I never saw a wild one."

Moon was confuse by her question. Aren't all Meowth yellow? "I know right... I asked myself the same thing. It might be a mutation.", really smooth Moon.

She was never good at lying, but it seems the other girl was fooled. "I don't know much about Rotom... I found it not that long ago.", both Moon and the girl fell in silence.

"Oh, please excuse my manners. I'm Lillie and I might know who would answer both of our questions.", Moon tilted her head, but nodded. "I'm Moon. And who might that be?" Lillie just smiled and showed Moon the way.

The girl spend next half an hour walking through the forest when finaly reaching a little house on the beach.

"I work as a lab assistant for profesor Kukui. If we have a question about a pokemon he will surely know the answer. So what do you say?"

Moon nodded without thinking. Maybe Rotom really is something special.

 

**Unknown place**

"Yea boss I'm sure. She looks just like the picture.", a man smiled through the mask as his partner nodded furiously.

"She has that weird Meowth that is yellow. I'm tellin' ya boss." "The boss" laughed on his decorated chair.

"Well well well... A princess far away from home."

"And I saw her ship or at least what is left of it. It's really really her." The first man added.

"Fine then.", boss said again. "Bring her to me. I hope you two will be enough to take her down." The two of them nodded again.

"Sure thing boss. We are going right away.", with that they left leaving the man in the chair alone.

"Defenceless princess from far away, not to mention that Alola is still searching for the prince and princess. Alola is slowly losing it."


	3. Chapter 3

„Professor Kukui! It's me, Lillie. I have returned with Rockruff and a bunch of berries.“, a girl with a wide white hat opens a door leading into a relatively small wooden house.

She dropped her hat on a table nearby. "Looks like the professor isn't here.", she made a grimace, but smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will return shortly."

The girls both sat on a couch and chatted. Meanwhile her Meowth was keeping a great distance from Rockruff occasionally passing a glance towards his trainer. Rotom was making itself at home, levitating from one side of the house to another. There were more Pokemon in the house. Thankfully Lillie was here to keep Moon updated.

"That is a Stufful. It is really cute, but can also be dangerous.", she said when a teddy bear looking pokemon jumped on a couch with them. Moon was really interested when she saw a familiar blue pokemon.

"Is that a Poliwhirl? I always wanted one of those...", Moon lost herself in thoughts. Back in Kanto she would often see small groups of Poliwag splashing and playing in the water.

"Yeah, it fact it is. Too bad it's always slimy so it is not recommended to pat it very often.", the girls laughed. "So tell me Moon. I want to know how did you get to Alola and how did you found these two pokemon.", she pointed to her Meowth now sitting in Moon's lap.

"Well..." Moon tried to find right words, "I got Meowth as a present for my birthday. It didn't like me very much back then, but that changed." She absentmindedly scratched the fur on Meowth's back earning a purr in response. "Rotom...", her eyes searched the reddish pokemon finding it playfully floating around Rockruff.

"I found it on the beach. I never saw that pokemon before. Before I knew it, it was running, or should I say floating, straight to the forest nearby.", Moon explained. Lillie nodded with glint of fascination in her emerald eyes.

"You are really lucky Moon. I never saw a wild Rotom before. Is there anything else unusual that happened on your short stay on the beach?", she asked.

_Well Lillie... I am actually a runaway princess that was supposed to marry a prince of this kingdom, but I didn't want that so I let my stubborn Gyarados, that actually listened to me for once, destroy the ship and all of its crew that leading to my unfortunate stay here in Alola._

"Nope, that's everything.", Moon smiled awkwardly.

Beside the lies Moon told Lillie, she really had fun talking to her. It was great to talk to someone again, to learn about different pokemon and not be pushed by her duties. The talk was interrupted by a loud slam.

"Professor Kukui! You are finally here!", Lillie jumped on her feet greeting an older man. He was wearing a lab coat and a cheerful grin. "Lillie! You are here already. I swear you were using you finest quick attack because I was sure I was ahead of you.", on that he laughed along with Lillie.

Only when Moon stood does he acknowledge her presence.

"And who is this? A trainer pursuing her dreams? Or a friend that wants to meet the famous pokemon professor from far beyond?", he stepped closer to nervous princess. "Hi... I'm-" "This is Moon", Lillie answered faster than her. "She came for answers.", she walked away trying to find the source of her confusion, Rotom.

She didn't have to look for long. The pokemon was hiding under the table. "Here it is. Moon found it on the beach. It's a wild Rotom." The professor nodded and inspected the pokemon. "Well my dear cousin, I can tell you that this Rotom isn't wild...", on professor's statement both girls opened their mouths.

"But I swear I found it without its trainer."

"I knew it wasn't wild!"

"You don't think I stole it?!"

"Wild Rotom are nonexistent!"

"I don't want to go to pokejail!"

"Ok, ok, girls calm down.", Kukui had to rise his voice for them to hear.

"Sorry.", they both said embarrassed. The professor smiled. "Lillie would you mind bringing me one of those non working pokedexes downstairs?", Lillie blinked, but without any word hurried down in the other part of the lab.

"Why do we need a pokedex?", Moon was confused, but otherwise said nothing.

Kukui waited for Lillie to come back before speaking. "Lets see if it will work. Rotom, you know what to do." The electric pokemon buzzed with excitement and suddenly launched itself right inside of the pokedex.

"Zzzzzt-zzzt... Long time no zzee professor!", Moon freaked out. She had to keep herself from fainting. The pokedex is talking. If she wasn't crazy back then, she surely was now.

Lillie was having much calmer reaction. "That is fascinating! And it knows you!", she picked up the floating pokedex.

"Zzzt! Hello Lillie!", it talked again.

Moon was having a panic attack. Everybody in this kingdom was crazy and she is going down with them.

"Rotom... You are that one pokemon from that one trainer...", Kukui was stroking his chin. "Yezzz, that's me! Zzzzt. I'm glad you remember me." Lillie let go of the pokedex so it can float freely.

"And thank you Moon, zzzt. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to be here. That berry sure was delicious, zzzzt!"

While Moon was struggling with the Rotom, professor Kukui was laughing at her reaction.

"What makes this Rotom special, professor?", Lillie asked trying not to laugh too. "Good question, even better answer.", he patted Moon's shoulder.

"This Rotom has a memory of all pokemon ever existed on Alola.", both girls gasped. "You are lucky Moon. It just happens it chose you for another advanture.


	4. Chapter 4

After the news involving the special Rotom, Lillie decided to read some books downstairs. Moon on the other hand was calmly taking all in.

Or did she?

Her entire insides were screaming to get away, to run away with Meowth and never return. All those crazy new pokemon, all new people that are too kind for her liking and pokemon that talk? No, thank you.

Taking a break, Moon sat on the couch. Shortly after professor Kukui sat next to her.

"You'll be alright, cousin." He smiled to her. The pokemon trainer raised her eyebrow. "Now tell me Moon, what is a princess doing here on a beach in a tiny house and not in a castle with golden dresses?", Kukui gave her a knowing smile.

It was too late to hold her gasp. "Y-you know? Y-you know w-who I am?", She looked away desperately trying to find her Meowth. That is in case she needs to run away. Now that someone clearly important is knowing her real identity, she could be in danger of capturing and forcefully taken to the castle where her betrothed is waiting for her. Maybe Kukui is evil and will force her to stay behind iron bars in his basement for the rest of her life.

"Don't worry princess, your secret is safe with me.", the professor nodded with maximum seriousness.

"Can you tell me more about this region, professor?" Is it dangerous for me to stay here? Do I have a chance for survival?", she said weakly.

"I must say that you must keep your guard up. Luckly only I, the pokemon professor and a royal advisor and the queen Lusamine herself know you by your appearance and pokemon. Not even her children know your name, expecialy the prince. You see, the queen sometimes has crazy ideas and the sudden marriage was not something anyone would expect. We all thought that she has an idea of uniting two kingdoms, that being Alola and Kanto, but she never said anything about that...“ Kukui went quiet when he heard footsteps and Lillie appeared shortly after.

"Hey professor, I thought it will be a good idea if I make lunch today. I would expect Moon has a lot of questions." She smiled softly holding a few books in her arms.

"Oh thanks Lillie. You are a real help.", they exchanged few words and Lillie went away.

"I wouldn't keep that Meowth out for too long Moon.", Kukui said not turning to her, but to her Meowth that was sleeping on the floor.

"Meowth are different in this region." The Rotom dex appeared next to Moon and she jumped, followed by Kukui's laughter.

"Bzzzt, I can help you with that.", the dex said. A picture appeared on its screen. It was a Meowth, but dark grey with prideful look on its normally smug face. "Is that really a Meowth? That's really cool.", Moon said with sparks in her eyes. "Are there more pokemon with different appearance?"

The rest of the day went away quickly. Moon learned a lot of different facts about so called "Alola forms". She learned that Executor is a dragon now, " _How is that even possible? It was a bunch of psychic coconuts a while ago._ ", Vulpix and Ninetails, " _It looks ready to win some hearts, and maybe work as a pillow_.", Raichu, " _Is that thing flying?_ ", and Dugtrio, " _I want that hair!_ ".

Both the professor and Moon didn't speak about possible danger and fighting for survival and Moon was thankful.

After lunch she showed Lillie and professor her Gyarados. Kukui was amazed, but Lillie almost fainted after a loud roar the red beast made.

They didn't even see the night coming. It was late and stars were clear on the dark sky. Everyone was preparing for bed (Moon got the couch).

The princess couldn't be happier. The people that lived in this house were really nice to her. They let her stay here as long as she wanted. She felt heavy weight on her stomach. Meowth was making himself comfortable even if Moon was quietly protesting about it. Even after all of that, she managed to fall asleep.

There was a panicked cry. Meowth was currently trying to wake his trainer up. Kukui was there too, right next to her. She finally registered what was going on when she rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

Someone was knocking, or banging on the door would be more accurate.

She managed to sit up and let out a sound of confusion when Kukui quickly shushed her.

"Yo, dude! e know you are in here. Open the door, dude!" A harsh voice was heard outside.

"Moon, you have to get out of here.", Kukui turned to her with that weird, too serious expression.

She could only nod.

Moon gathered her stuff, put on her normal clothes as fast as she can and called her Meowth in his pokeball.

"There are few pokeballs on the counter. Get them and go through the back door.", Kukui said. Only then Moon saw Lillie waithing her not too far away.

"Lillie, what is going on?", she asks the still sleepy girl.

"I thing team Skull are here again. They bring nothing but trouble." The blond frown. "Just get out of here and be careful. Please, be careful."

Moon nodded and ran out on the chilly night.

She ran until she couldn't see the wooden house anymore.

Exhausted, Moon sat under a tree hoping she was away from trouble.

 

Back at the house

"Where is the girl?" Two men yell when they were finally in the house.

Lillie was hidden in the basement like always. Who knew what would team Skull do if they found out the runaway princess Lillie was right under their noses.

Kukui didn't left out that Guzma maybe knows that she is here, but is doing nothing to get her.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?", the professor asked back. "We know that the princess of Kanto is here somewhere!", one of the two said while the other one was nodding.

"You are hiding her man, we know it." They both say.

"You really don't have manners.", Kukui shake his head. "We will take her by force if we must! Those were Guzma's orders!"

"Guzma, of course... How is that bonehead?", the professor joked even if his voice was dry. "Leave the puns to us, old man.", one of them threw out his pokemon.

A tiny Salandit that was realdy to battle. "No fighting in the house.", Kukui said with a warning in his tone. "If you really want the girl, I'm afraid you just missed her. I saw her couple of days ago." he continued shaking his head.

"Yo man, he is bluffing.", the one with a Salandit growled to the other.

"If we hurry up we can catch her!", with that they were off.

The professor sighed. He was never good with lying, even if he bought some time. He hoped Moon will be alright. A journey this big, with team Skull hot on her trail and with little knowledge of Alola she could be in serious danger. Even if the odds were against her, she will surely be ok, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Moon was uneasy looking down from a cliff. After a day of running she decided to take a break somewhere save and far away. Looking at the sea right under her was just what she wanted. She was on a bridge with Rotom right beside her. Sun was already down and the sky was dark, without any clouds, moon the only light besides tiny stars.

"Rotom where are we?", she asks the floating pokedex. 

"Bzzt, route 3. It's a great opportunity to catch some pokemon." Moon's eyes twinkled on its words as she walked up to a patch of grass.

"So... What pokemon can I find here?"

"Bzzzt. This a great place to find zzome new pokemon like Cutiefly and Alolan Rattata. If we came while the sun was still shining we could've seen Yungoos." While the pokemon was talking about all different species living on this route, Moon was going deeper into tall grass. 

"Bzzt bzzt. If we go up ahead there is even a chanzz to be attacked by a flying pokemon so it would be a good idea to get Meowth out of his pokeball, bzzt."

"Oh yeah. Wouldn't want to earn a bite or two from Rattata.", Moon nodded reached for his pokeball while walking. She didn't even noticed a pokemon right next to her feet until she tripped.

"Ugh... What was that.", she groaned after she fell face first into the grass. "Oh my... Bzzt! It's-" 

"Baaa-gon!"

Before Rotom can even finish its sentence, a blue creature leaped in the air and grab a hold of the red pokedex with its teeth. 

"Bzzt! Moon, help!" The dex cried for the trainer. Luckly, Moon was already on her feet commanding Meowth to slash the opponent. Her pokemon wasted no time and quickly clawed the creature with glowing claws.

The pokemon cried in pain and lets go of Rotom. "What is that?", she asked. Her eyes where quickly switching from her cat like pokemon, that was slowly circling around it, and that strange blue pokemon. To be honest, it looked like a little dragon.

"That is Bagon, bzzzt. They are extremely rare. You are lucky if you catch it!", Moon nodded on its words.

Maybe if she can weaken the Bagon a bit more... "Meowth, try using scratch, don't hurt it too much thought.", the trainer prepared one of the pokeballs Kukui gave her in one hand. 

"Bagon, Bagon!" The dragon cried and tried to run away only to meet Meowth's claws. "Okay... Now, Meowth move! , she perfected her aim, but froze when she felt the presence of another pokemon. It was big and it was right behind her. 

She could feel hot breath and a growl right above her.

"Aaaaaah!", she screams and swiftly turns around to meet her attacker. Unknowingly, she threw her pokeball at it. She couldn't even see what was it when it got sucked into it.

Meowth, being taken aback by all that noise, completely abandoned Bagon that ran away so he can come to his trainer's side.

"Bzzt, Moon are you ok?", the dex tilted itself while looking at her.

"D-did you s-see that? There was a pokemon right behind me and I think I caught it..." , she pointed to now still pokeball. "I didn't see what it was." 

"Let'zzz find out!", the dex buzzed in excitement.

Talking one long calming breath, Moon took the pokeball. "Ready?", both pokemon nodded on her words. The trainer threw the pokeball It opened revealing a big sparkly silhouette that soon disapear with a roar.

"Woah! That's a real dragon!", Moon's eyes were like two big plates. 

"Bzzt! That's a Salamence, the last evolution of Bagon. That Bagon that ran away must've called for help. It's not usual that weak pokemon call for help and more pokemon come to see what's going on. You were really lucky that a Salamence, one of the rarest pokemon in Alola, came to you, bzzt." 

The said Salamence was angrily staring at Moon with piercing eyes, waiting for any chance to escape or attack.

"Bzzzt, looks like you got a young female, might not obey though, bzzt.", Rotom circled the dragon inspecting every scale.

"You are so cool.", Moon tried to pat the head of a dragon, but she flinched when the beast growled.

"I'm sorry I captured you without even introducing myself.", Moon sighed and looked away. "You scared me sneaking up on me like that. I'm Moon and I'm really sorry. If you want I will release you.", she looked at the dragon expecting that same angry glare, but instead she was greeted with a friendly roar of approval. 

"Looks like she wants to go on an adventure with you Moon, bzzt!", Rotom buzzed happily.

"Alright! Welcome to the team." Moon hugged the head of her new friend, smiling like an idiot. "Now I can take care of those stupid Skull guys." , she said with an evil smirk. 

Speaking of which, they will catch up on her sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. At least I tried to write a bit more so it took me extra time to think of everything.  
> I know the struggle of route 3 Salamence because I captured it after 4 hours. I was really lucky, but not as lucky as Moon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm not dead. I was just having a dense writer's block. Thank you for reading this as always. I wanted to make it a bit longer this time and I'm already writing another chap so don't worry, it won't take that long.

It took them so long, Moon noticed. She wasn't even moving from her place where she caught Salamance.

„Dude“, she heard them talking from the distance, „Should we, like, ambush her? Maybe take all of her pokemon?”, than a second of silence. “Yeah, great idea dude!” , the other one said.

Smiling to herself, Moon ordered her Meowth to sneak behind them and attack when he sees an opening. She was placed right next to a tree and a cliff so the grunts could corner her, jump out of the tree or send their pokemon to attack her. She was safe from the fall because there was water beneath her. Even though the waves were crashing against the cliffs with force enough to brake the stone, her Gyarados could always brake her fall, no matter how strong the waves. She could even ride on her Salamance to make a fabulous escape. Yet, she choose to stay and face her attackers.

The princess was quite surprised when two shady looking guys walked out on the open. No plan, no idea, no nothing. _Maybe they are just full of themselves_. She thought to herself.

“Hey there princess.” One of them said. He was slightly taller than the other one. Moon didn’t even flinched on his words. Of course they knew who she was. After all, why would they chase her?

“We are from team Skull and we will kidnap you so our boss will be happy and proud.” The other one said. His voice was deeper and she realized he was surely older than the first.

“Can you imagine Guzma praising us, dude? Like, Plumeria would totally date us!” They both kinda spaced out looking at each other with starry eyes.

“Anyway, you should know who your enemies are,” the taller one proudly put his hand on his chest, “I’m Adam, but nobody bothers to say my name so they just call me Grunt A.” The other one nodded. “And I’m Bob. As you might’ve guessed, Grunt B.” They gave each other high fives while laughing.

Moon frowned, deep in thoughts. “That is so unusual.” She said out loud voicing her confusion. “Your gang is pretty small if there are only 26 members.” On her words, Grunt A facepalmed while Grunt B sighed, ready to explain. “It’s just to make it easier. There are many more members in team Skull than just from a to z. You just add another letter-“

“Dude…” Grunt A made him stop talking by lightly punching his arm. “Why are we, like, explaining our system to a random stranger?” They both looked at each other and then at Moon. She was patiently waiting for them to stop talking, her right foot silently tapping the ground.

“Like… Seriously?” Grunt A raised an eyebrow in the girl’s direction. “You could’ve ran away, like, twice while we were talking.” He gestured to a path right next to him that would lead her to freedom. “Who says I want to run?” The princess smirked while grabbing her pokeball.

“Are you guys trying to kidnap me or what?” She threw the ball that held the blue dragon that she had recently caught. The grunts flinched on a growl that Salamance send them. “I never saw a princess allying with a dragon before.” Grunt A smirked and sent his Salandit to battle. Moon just closed her eyes, with a smile all across her face.

“Careful,” she said, “you never know when you will receive an attack from behind.”

Grunt A looked at her, puzzled by her words, but Grunt B gasped and looked behind. It didn’t take long when Grunt A’s curiosity made him turn around too. They both feel a chill run down their spine when they were greeted by a pair of shiny blue eyes.

The Meowth finally jumped out of his hiding spot startling two guys. The cat pokemon aimed his claws right into the back of the lizard pokemon. Even if Salandit didn’t faint, it was damaged very badly. “Ey, no fair!” Grunt A pouted through his mask.

“Two on one? Let’s make this an even fight.” Grunt B growled and grabbed one of his pokeballs that were attached on his not visible belt. Moon cursed her unfocused mind when she saw that Grunt B had quite an arsenal. 6 pokeballs? This guy must be a good trainer. Moon gulped the lump in her throat. She can do it… Right? Meowth would do anything in his power to defend her, but Gyarados can’t fight well on land and she doesn’t know how long a newly caught Salamance can stay and defend her.

“You are going down, princess. You will regret not coming with us peacefully!” Grunt B yelled with his raspy voice. He threw the pokeball reveling…

A Rattata?

Moon smiled in relief. A normal, weak looking, purple Rattata and a damaged Salandit vs her loyal Meowth and a freshly caught Salamance. This should be fun.

“Moon, bzzt! What it that?” Only then the female pokemon trainer noticed a scared Rotom dex hiding behind a rock, observing from a safe distance. “Is that… A Rattata? Bzzzt.” It asked carefully floating next to her. “Yea… Why is it so weird?” Moon asked not really focused on the conversation with her pokedex. “This is not how Alolan Rattata looks like, bzzt.” It sparked to life showing her a picture of black rat pokemon. “That’s cool… Wait.” She turned her head to Grunt B who was casually twirling the pokeball.

“Team Skull was not my first job, princess.” The grunt answered her unspoken question. “Team Rocket, team Aqua, team Flare… I’ve been to pretty much every kingdom. That’s why I have experience and good pokemon.” He smirked.

“Sorry for being rude but you talk a lot.” Moon pouted ordering Meowth to use bite on Rattata. The rat pokemon barely dodged the attack due to its tiny size.

“Rotom, what moves does Salamance have?” The princess asked not turning her head away from the fight. “Bzzt… This Salamance knows ember, rage, leer and naturally knows how to fly.” The dex quickly read out loud. Moon watched Meowth take a tackle from a Rattata and flame burst from Salandit. Tiny bits of flame reached Salamance, but she was in the air before it burned her.

“Salamance! Try hitting both pokemon with ember. Meowth stand back!” Moon ordered raising her voice so the dragon would hear. Both grunts looked up to see the dragon flying head first towards their pokemon with a small red ball of fire forming in her mouth. There wasn’t time for getting out of the way, the dragon was already on the ground raising a big cloud of dust.

Moon coughed. She was amazed by Salamance’s power and she hoped she got the opponents. She watched with eagerness as the dust cleared out. There were Rattata and Salandit, both wide eyed and in shock and Meowth fainted, with burn marks on his body.

“Salamance! What was that?” Moon could barely hold her anger. The dragon smirked finaly looking at her opponents. “You had that in mind from the start?!” The princess’s voice was dipping with venom. “You wanted to steal the spotlight or what?”

Salamance didn’t care what she was saying. Now that that annoying cat was out of the way, she can show them her true power.

“Dude… This became much easier.” Grunt A laughed while Grunt B switched his Rattata with a black dog like pokemon. “Pooch, use sand attack!” The grunt ordered while nodding to his friend. Unfortunately for Moon, Salamance was too slow to move and the sand hit her right in the eyes. Followed by that, Salandit hit her with smog, which caused even more problems.

“Oh great… Now she is poisoned.” Moon grumbled. She is in so much trouble. What will they do after the grunts catch her? Why did she had to stay and not run? She was too full of herself to do so and now she will be taken to their boss… Think Moon, think…

Her pokemon was not doing well. Barely staying on her feet, the dragon took another hit from the Salandit before falling down. She let out a weak roar and turned her head to look at her trainer. The human that stood right next to her, her trainer, couldn’t believe her recklessness. She slowly blinked and then fainted.

“Salamance, return. You too Meowth.” Moon took both of their pokeballs, looking at her only exit, the cliff. She didn’t want to jump. She pouted looking for another exit. Maybe Gyarados can grow legs or something.

“Finally, the princess is ours!” Grunt A jumped in victory. “Now we will just-“

He was cut by something jumping right on the center of their battlefield. It roared shaking its head. Moon gasped on the sight of the creature.

It looked weird. Its body was black, the tail was fish like. Front legs were different from back ones. Neck was full of grey feathers and head? A large brown helmet with crest like blade on the top. It was gazing at the grunts with intense eyes that were partly hidden in the shadow.

Moving to Salandit, even if it looked kinda sluggish, the large creature swiped its front paw causing the pokemon to land few feet away. It slowly turned to the dog pokemon, its gaze enough to send the pup back to its pokeball.

Grunts were staring, their eyes wide. “D-dude…” Grunt A stammered to his friend. The creature was now looking right in his eyes and he didn’t like it one bit. “We should, you know, go.”

The other one nodded and they ran away, leaving nothing but dust. Moon took a big breath and walked closer to the creature. “Umm… Tha-“ She couldn’t even say it. The creature was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long wait. I was busy with other things. So here it is! A long awaited next chapter.

Moon spent next few hours trying to find her mystery savior. It wasn’t that hard to track the creature down. The footprints it left were fairly large, but they would randomly zig zag and cross each other. Maybe that pokemon really had trouble doing normal things like walk and run. Why? The helmet it wore looked really heavy. Maybe that’s the reason?

Every now and then, the young princess would see a glimpse of the pokemon. Sometimes the blue fish tail, sometimes the brown color of its helmet, sometimes the piercing eyes looking straight into her soul. It wasn’t bothered by her following her, but it just wouldn’t stop moving.

Eventually Moon came across a large area covered in yellow flowers. One single path was going through the wild plants even if the end of it wasn’t visible.

Moon knew she would come across some wild pokemon, but all of her pokemon were fainted and in the safety of their pokeballs. Perhaps Rotom can fight? It is a pokemon after all.

“Rotom?” The girl asked the levitating pokedex that was beside her. “Are you capable of fighting? We don’t have much protection out on the open.”

“Bzzt, I wouldn’t do that. I was never trained for fighting bzzzzt!” The dex went silent after seeing her sour face. “But I’m sure there are pokemon you can catch here!”

On that words her eyes lit up. She fetched one of the pokeballs professor Kukui gave her and nodded.

“We are currently in Melemele Meadow. This is a place where a lot of bug and grass types like to rest and drink nectar from the yellow flowers. Caterpie and Cottonee are very common here as well as Petilil at night, bzzt.” Rotom explained while the screen flashed with multiple pokemon.

“Hmm…” Moon thought a little. “Any suggestions? We have to be quick though. We mustn’t lose that runaway pokemon.”

“Bzzzt… Do you really think we will lose it? It didn’t try to cover its tracks.” The dex said while floating around large areas of stomped flowers.

“Maybe you are right, but do you see it anyway? It’s large, but can it really hide among these flowers?” Moon sighed and continued walking while silently observing where those tracks lead. They weren’t following any pattern, it looked so random. Maybe the creature was smarter than they expected.

“Come on, Moon. We will find it, but until then let’s catch some pokemon.” Rotom happily buzzed with excitement.

The trainer nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the sounds around her. Rustling bushes of flowers, quiet breeze, flap of the wings, anything that would indicate a pokemon.

Then she heard a gentle cry of a bird pokemon. “Rotom?” She looked at her pokedex that showed her a picture of a yellow colored bird. “I heard it, bzzt! That’s a cry of a Pom-Pom Style Oricorio!”

Moon took Rotom’s excitement as a good thing so she moved closer to the source of the sound. The dex was right! The pokemon was currently dancing around being a bit hyperactive. It jumped around with its bright yellow wing feathers high in the air.

“Oh, wow.” Moon commentated. “It looks very happy! Maybe that’s just what we need right now.” She prepared one pokeball with a smile on her face. As she was going to throw the ball, the bird stopped jumping and looked at Moon. It looked like the pokemon smiled and waved at the human that appeared and watched its dance.

Moon laughed at its actions and lowered the pokeball. “You are so precious. So adorable!” She crouched on the pokemon’s level and patted its head. Oricorio took the hand that was petting it and shook it with both of its feathered wings.

“Cheerful little female you got there, Moon!” Rotom dex levitated closer to inspect the pokemon. “Are you going to catch her?”

Moon nodded and fetched the pokeball that she left behind. “Welcome to the-“her words were left hanging in the air by the pokeball springing to life. It opened on its own and released another pokemon leaving Moon with a ton of questions, but one was confusing her the most.

Did Kukui gave her a pokemon without even meaning to?

“Bzzt, I thought the professor gave you only pokeballs. Looks like we are in luck!” Rotom buzzed, its eyes sparkling with excitement.

The pokemon inside the mystery pokeball was a cat, but not like Meowth or any cat she ever seen before. It was black with red stripes and about a height of her Meowth. Its large yellow eyes pierced through her when the cat looked at her.

“Bzzt, it’s a Litten! A fire type cat-like pokemon.” The Rotom explained. “Ugh… Hi?” Moon said while looking the, now uninterested, Litten. He didn’t even turn his head, but it did on a cry of another pokemon. The Oricorio, not wanting to be forgotten, poked the cat with one of her puffy feathers. Litten didn’t like that one bit, so it ember the bird while hissing.

“I think I will keep you in a pokeball for now.” Moon sweatdropped and returned Litten to his pokeball.

“Say whatever you want Moon, I think we did pretty well. Two pokemon in less than ten minutes is a record. Now catch the Oricorio and let’s find the mystery pokemon, bzzt!” Moon nodded and wastes no time in catching the bird. The next pokeball she used thankfully didn’t contained another pokemon, so the Oricorio placed herself inside.

It took them half an hour to make actual sense of the weird tracks the pokemon left behind. When they thought they are up to something, they would find another clue that would lead them away. Finally, Rotom cried in relief.

“Moon, look! There is a hole in this rock!” The dex was right. Deep inside the flowers, in a rocky wall, a dark hole took place. They both didn’t know where it leads so Rotom, being a skillful flyer, got in first. The red pokedex expected a deep fall, but it was greeted by a path that lead deep into the cave.

“Moon! You can get in here. It’s safe.” The red pokedex buzzed while exploring some more. There were serval large pools of water, but the path where they were walking goes around them all. It was a nice sight with the water’s reflection painted on the cave ceiling and pools bubbling with pokemon.

They both halted on a sound of someone’s voice. It wasn’t close, but it wasn’t far either. Moon grabbed Rotom before it would make any noise and put it in the safety of her bag. She hid behind a rock and noticed a movement close to the exit of the cave. After a few moments she was able to hear proper words.

“You know you put yourself in danger by running off like that.” A deep male voice, Moon made a mental note. He didn’t get any kind of answer, but he continued talking. “I know it bothers you, but I told you, I will find a way to get it off you. I promised.” A loud bark echoed through the cave. Was that creature this man’s pokemon?

“ _We_ will find a way.” The man corrected himself with a hint of humor. Yup, that was definitely his pokemon.

Moon couldn’t see much else but a weird silhouette, probably the pokemon, standing near a large cave exit. She couldn’t place where the man was because of the echo so she tried to move closer. She rolled to the next rock that was closer to the pokemon, maybe too close if you ask her.

The rock gave her a perfect view of the man, but she couldn’t see the pokemon anymore.

The man was around her age, maybe a bit older. He was leaning on the rock and looking in a direction the pokemon would be. His hair was blond and a few bangs were covering one of his eyes that looked darker in the shadows. His clothes were different variations of black with red parts like his shoes and bag.

“I guess it can’t be helped…” The man sighed and pushed himself off the rocks. “You need freedom as much as I do, but next time at least tell me you’re going.” He moved, probably close to his pokemon so Moon couldn’t see him.

“Bzzt, bzzt!” I was a really nice moment for Rotom to jump out of her bag. “Why did you do that? I can be quiet if you ask me to!” The dex yelled buzzing with electricity. Moon gulped and ducked behind her rock. She did the right thing because that same rock was cut in half by the pokemon’s sharp claws.

“Who is that? Don’t tell me someone followed you here?” The man’s voice was so cold Moon’s entire body shook with fear.

_Gyarados, save us._ She mentally screamed and threw the pokeball in the nearest pool of water. The fish-like beast roared as it looked at its enemies. A puny boy and his dog-like pokemon? Why does its master even bothers with enemies like these.

On the other hand, even if the male trainer was awed with the side and different coloration of the pokemon, he didn’t looked much surprised. He kept the stone cold face as he nodded to the water type. “Crush Claw.” The pokemon took a glance at its trainer and rushed to battle.

The amount of calm in him really scared Moon. She didn’t expect him to be _that_ calm. Can she get at least some fear? Surprise attack? What is that…?

She didn’t risk herself being caught so she didn’t say anything. She hoped Gyarados will choose good moves, not that her pokemon would even listen.

The chimera looking pokemon wasn’t very fast, but was very powerful, being able to severely damage Moon’s Gyarados, but her well trained dragon look alike wasn’t going down without a fight. Since the opponent was close, Gyarados used Ice fang grabbing the pokemon with its frost covered fangs. It threw the pokemon making sure it will hit the cave wall.

Moon smiled, looks like she has the advantage now. She dared to look at the male trainer regretting it afterwards. She thought she was good, well… She wasn’t now. All of her confidence evaporated from her being on the sight of his loose posture and bored expression. She was kind of pissed. He was clearly underestimating her Gyarados or he was really full of himself. Either way, it was not good.

Finally finding that tiny string of courage, she walked away from her safe rock and fully faced him. She was lashing him with anger while he lost his loose stance. It was for the worse.

“I knew someone was there.” He stared at her until she realized. He wasn’t full of himself, he planned to get her pissed so she would show her face. He didn’t change his cold expression, he simply waited for her answer.

“I see you have quite a pokemon there.” She started nodding to his pokemon that was slowly returning to his side.

“You shouldn’t have seen it. No one should!” He hissed preparing to give it another command. Moon tensed, but remained expressionless.

In that moment, the man’s pokemon got between them, growling while looking at its trainer. The blond man stood there confused, with one hand covering his eye while Moon just stared at the beast with wide eyes.

“Is that so…” The man made a small “Hmph” and crossed his arms.

It was her turn to be growled at by that weird pokemon. She didn’t really understand it, but something about its movements made her think she doesn’t have to fight anymore. After a minute of silence she returned her Gyarados and looked at the man with _what now_ look.

“If Null doesn’t see you as a threat, I guess I shouldn’t either.” He said, but quickly added “That doesn’t mean I trust you in any way.”

Moon nodded on his words, seems fair enough. “My name is Moon, not that it’s important, but I guess you should know.” She shrugged and looked down not expecting him to say anything.

“Gladion.” It was all he said until they fall in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You had to wait 7 chapters for the Edgelord so here he is! I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated for soooooo long. School really likes to mess with my head. The updates are slow, but don't give up hope yet.

Moon noticed that Gladion is a quiet type of person. For a past hour he barely moved, only occasionally standing up from his rock to stretch or spare a glance at the cave opening. He said nothing to her so she kept quiet too. She didn’t really know what are they doing, maybe waiting for nightfall so they could move in shadows so nobody would see them? Why though?

She tried asking him once, but he ignored… That was half an hour ago. All of that silence was making her mad! She tried counting in her head, but stopped around 1500. She tried inspecting Null, which was laying in the corner not bothered by anything, but every time she tried looking at it for more than two minutes Gladion would give her a strange glare.

Present time, she was bored out of her mind. She could see the Sun setting, but it was still high enough to be completely clear. Deciding to do at least something, Moon fetched two pokeballs from her bag. One was Oricorio’s and the other one Litten’s. Calling the bird pokemon first would be a change to this boring and silent cave system. Her yellow bird was hyperactive unlike the chimera-like beast sleeping not far away. Maybe she will lighten the mood a bit.

“Ori!” The Oricorio let out a happy cry that echoed throughout the cave. Moon joined soon after with her laughter knowing that somebody will always be happy in stressful situations.

Unlike her, Gladion was very alarmed. He jumped from his spot wide-eyed. “What do you think you’re doing?” He grumbled trying not to sound angry, but failing.

“Ops… Sorry. I thought it would be a good idea to lighten the mood a bit. This little birdy is always happy!” Moon answered with a hint of pride. Who wouldn’t have an Oricorio in their party? Mr. Edgelord, she guessed with a smile.

“Of course she would have the Oricorio… Of course she would.” He relaxed a bit and crossed his arms.

The bird was not happy that there was a person in a room that was not happy, so she made her way, jumping, to the grumpy blond and started dancing by doing, of course, kind of coordinated jumps.

“Is that the only thing you can do?” Gladion rolled his eyes, unamused. The tiny bird blinked and tilted her head. She stopped moving and looked like she is deep in taught.

“Now look what you did! Do you even have a heart?” Moon huffed and turn her head away from him, lips pouting.

Moon wanted to insult the boy some more, but when she tried to look at him, her attention was dragged to Oricorio. The yellow puff was standing next to uninterested Null, almost three times smaller than the beast itself. It whispered something close to its helmet, but it didn’t move. After some more quiet mumbling the larger pokemon finally did whatever Oricorio was asking. It raised its front paw in front of the bird pokemon holding it just above the ground. Moon was wondering just what was on the mind of her pokemon and looks like Gladion was showing some signs of interest. Oricorio let out a loud cry of happiness and put both of her yellow-feathered wings on the paw.

Moon laughed after she finally realized what was Oricorio trying to do. The bird was moving Null’s paw, which was a bit smaller than her own form, and danced while trying to imitate a slow tune.

“Is that thing waltzing?” Gladion raised an eyebrow and barely hid a snicker. Moon was happy he actually showed some emotion.

“Looks like it.” She smiled and watched some more. Null wasn’t really reacting, only grumbling something inside its helmet. The bird pokemon finished the dance with a bow and finally returning the paw to its large owner. Null rolled its eyes and pated the bird’s head on which she squealed with delight.

Moon laughed and clapped, proud of her pokemon’s talent. “I didn’t know Oricorio could dance so well, especially not a dance that’s not their form.” She said.

“Pokemon have many talents some of them stranger than the others.” Gladion nodded with a faint smile on his lips. “You should keep it in case someone needs a lesson.” He smirked while being sarcastic which made Moon angry.

“Of course I will keep it! This pokemon is better company than you are.” She sticks out her tongue and crosses her arms while pouting.

The little Oricorio jumped away from Null and finally stood still next to her trainer. Moon giggled and patted her on the head.

“Waltz… That’s a good nickname for you.” The trainer smiled while starring at nothing in particular. This pokemon knew how to dance better than her. Moon had always had two left feet. Not that she didn’t like dancing, but since she had to know basic of every traditional dance, her personal trainer forced her to be perfect. Perfect stance, perfect twirls, perfect steps… Moon grew to hate it.

Moon looked up to see Gladion staring with unamused face. “What? You said it yourself, some pokemon have strange talents, but I think this one is worth a name.” She retorted. Gladion just shrugged and looked away.

Next pokemon was Litten. After returning Waltz to her pokeball, Moon stared at the small cat’s pokeball with concern. They didn’t start off well and Moon didn’t know what to do or say. Sighing, Moon released the pokemon within. The black cat opened its amber eyes and took in the surroundings.

“Okay now. Hello, my name is Moon.” She spoke slowly while she moved her hand closer to the cat. Litten keep his gaze focused on her not even acknowledging her hand. Moon thought everything is fine and that the pokemon is calm, but nope. Her hand was just above his head when he suddenly coughed a flamed fireball right into her palm. Moon squeaked in pain and retreated her hand watching Litten step back, his eyes still on her. The cat hissed raising his head and closing his eyes finally paying no attention to any of the humans in the room. Unfortunately, for him, after making a sharp turn, Litten crashed head first into a beast that was laying also not bothered by anything. Litten yelped in surprise while Null growled loudly looking him straight in the eyes with his own. The poor cat jumped away and back to his trainer burying his head inside Moon’s bag.

Both Moon and Gladion watched them interact with interest, Gladion a bit tense and Moon shaking her hand filled with burn marks.

“Well… That’s interesting.” Gladion commentated with no emotion inside his voice. “Any nickname for the wuss puss?”

Moon rolled her eyes and returned her Litten inside his pokeball. “I don’t usually name my pokemon, but if Litten shows something more than arrogance maybe I will think about it.” She said and stood up. She made a mental list of her pokemon. Hyperactive, but talented Waltz the Oricorio, grumpy Litten, Gyarados that doesn’t like to listen to her, Salamance that is full of herself and is currently fainted, her loyal partner Meowth that is also fainted… She understood what comes next.

“Soo… Are we going to spend all day here because I have to get to the pokemon center to heal my team. I have two fainted pokemon and Gyarados is pretty beat up because of the fight he and Null had.” She said while looking at the blond man that also stood.

“If you really must, but I advise you not to go anywhere populated.” He answered while taking a pokeball and returning Null to its pokeball.

They both exited the cave and were back at the field of yellow flowers. After some sneaking and not waking any sleeping pokemon, they were on a path once again.

“The safest way for you would be to go straight down the path. If you go near the cliffs that are up, you would be in a bit of trouble. There are many trainers there in this hour.” He said and pointed down where there were no trainers.

“Alright, thanks.” Moon nodded and turned her back to him to start walking, but he grabbed her wrist before she went too far.

“Come back here when you’re done. Do not leave this island without me, you understand.” He whispered and looked her straight in the eyes. He didn’t dropped her arm until she nodded in understandment.

Moon left with questions filling her mind.

 

_In the same time, somewhere else_

“-and a Salamance that was super scary-”

“Yea, yea, very very scary-”

“We were losing at first, but then the Salamance went berserk-“

“Then we almost won.”

“It was so close, dude…”

“Anyway, there was this chimera looking pokemon that attacked and fought on the princess’s side.”

“And we barely escaped with our heads still intact. “

Two grunts did many gestures and constantly overlapped each other’s sentences. There was no possible way someone could understand their little speech if you weren’t their boss. Guzma sat in his throne while the two panicked boys spoke about their adventure. Guzma was not that interested in it, but something caught his attention.

“You said chimera lookin’?” He stopped their rant with a hand and they both nodded.

“It was large and had mismatched feet.” Grunt A said while trying to explain the height of the pokemon with hand gestures.

“It had a mask, weird brown one!” Grunt B said after his friend.

“Interesting… You may go now, but bring me BK here.” Guzma shooed them with a hand and they left.

So… The prince rescued the princess. How convenient. Even though his plan on kidnapping the princess failed maybe in the end, it will turn out all good for him. Two Pidgey one stone.

“Grunt Bird Keeper here, boss sir!” A short and thin grunt made his way to Guzma’s throne while looking at him with respect. “If you need a message sent, you have my birds to command!” He proudly exclaimed and bowed.

“Good good. I will need a Murkrow…” Guzma scratched his chin in thought.

“A distress message? O-ok, boss!” The grunt searched his belt for a pokeball until it finally managed to find it.

“Now listen carefully, I want you to be quick and write everything I say.” Guzma smirked, his new evil plan foolproof.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: winter break is comming which means, more chapters! This one might be a bit boring, but I'm already planing the next one. Thank you all who waited patiently and kudos to you!

The beautiful sunset helped Moon clear her thoughts. Walking through nature, looking at a barely visible Sun and clear dark sky refreshed her mind. All of the events that happened that day were shortly forgotten and she was in peace. Alolan nights weren’t cold, but chilly compared to hot days. She followed the path, just as Gladion told her to. She wasn’t sure why would she ever trust him. That guy was weird…

_Come back here when you’re done. Do not leave this island without me, you understand?_

Why would he ever say that? Why would he care where she is?

Moon sighed, realizing her face morphed into a worried frown. She shouldn’t worry that much. The princess knew she shouldn't trust strangers, but she didn’t want to betray him either.

“Bzzt, I can hear your mind gears working. Are you okay?” Her Rotom pokedex buzzed to life as it jumped out of her bag.

“I don’t know, Rotom…” Moon sighed and rubbed her temples. “Should I trust Gladion? Should I run away? Run away from my problems like I did before.” She mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Rotom to hear.

“Don’t think about it too much, bzzzt! I’m sure everything will be fine. I think Gladion is a truthful person. If I must say, I think he is afraid of you running away!” The dex buzzed trying to lift her spirits.

“Why should I? And why would he be afraid of me? I didn’t do anything.” She replied with more questions. “Do you know him?

Rotom faced Moon and continued with unemotional voice. “Why would I? I… Haven’t meet him before… Maybe it’s because you saw that pokemon. I’ve never seen it before, that’s for sure.”

Moon wasn’t convinced, but decided to drop it. “Where are we anyway?” She asked looking away.

Rotom dex buzzed with energy and showed the map. “We are pretty close to a town. Want to check it out?”

“Does it have a pokemon center?”

“No… But I’m sure someone would heal your pokemon there.” If Rotom had lips, he would’ve pouted. “Come on Moon… I know there is a festival this time around in Iki town.”

Moon scratched her head in thought. She did had two healthy pokemon to fight off wild pokemon that could attack her. Besides, a festival would definitely cheer her up.

“Alright, lets go.” Moon nodded and followed the map on her pokedex.

She spent the rest of the journey in comfortable silence, observing sleeping pokemon and watching the sky taking darker colors. The only sound following her were dirt crunching underneath her feet and a light breeze.

Soon enough she noticed light up ahead. The light of a fire.

“Just a few more minutes and we are in Iki town, bzzt! The town that deeply respects Tapu Koko and that’s the reason they organize a festival every year!”

Moon nodded, happy that she is learning something new. Tapu Koko must be powerful to earn respect from that many people.

The princess walked closer to the light, which was glowing brighter and brighter. She noticed some houses up ahead and a wooden staircase.

“Looks like we are here.” Moon smiled and slowly climbed the stairs. She was greeted by a sight of some sort of wooden platform in the middle of the town, a large bonfire behind it and small torches lighting the path. There were people scattered around and they didn’t pay any mind to a young stranger that wandered into their town.

“Well, this is nice.” Moon smiled and walked closer to the platform. “What is this? For battling?”

“You are not wrong, young lady!” A deep voice startled her and she turned around. An older man with white hair and moustache laughed loudly and patted her back. “First time attending a festival?” He asked still smiling widely.

“Y-yes… I’m Moon.” Moon smiled in greeting. “It’s my first time here in Iki town. I wanted to check it out before I move on.” She replied and pointed to the platform. “I assume battles are the part of the festival.”

“That is true! Each year we have glorious battles in honor of our guardian deity Tapu Koko. You are welcome to participate if you want.” The man playfully punched Moon’s arm. Moon glanced at him and smiled.

“That would be wonderful, but my pokemon are tired and I don’t see any pokemon centers around here…”

The man nodded. “Not to worry, I can heal your pokemon. I have some medicine in my house just leave them to me.” Moon said a quiet okay and gave him five pokeballs.

“My name is Hala by the way.” He turns around to leave, but stops and speaks again. “You should meet my grandson, he is very energetic and a great friend.” He looks around until he spots a green haired boy leaning on one of the houses. “Hau! Come here!” The boy heard him and walked towards them with a small jumpiness in his step.

“This is Hau, my grandson.” Hala introduced him. The boy smiled and waved, but otherwise says nothing.

“I’m Moon. I just got here.” Moon said and waved back.

“Hello!” Hau suddenly said looking very happy. “I’m Hau. Want to have a pokemon battle before the real deal starts?” He said with sparkles in his eyes.

Moon sweat dropped and took a step back. “I-I would love to, but my pokemon are tired and have to heal.” She quickly said looking at Hala for help.

“Haha! Don’t mind him! He is just excited for the upcoming battles. Hau, why don’t you show Moon around while I take care of Moon’s pokemon.” With that, he left.

“Alright! Even though our small town is small, there are many stories to be told! Since my grandpa is a Kahuna, he had many adventures with Tapu Koko. Once, he had to fight off a large horde of Caterpie and Tapu Koko came to help and-“

“Wait a second.” Moon stopped his rambling. As much as she hates to interrupt, she had a feeling this person can talk quite a lot if not interrupted. “What is a Kahuna?”

Hau looked at her weird before speaking. “You are not from Alola aren’t you, Moon. Well, a Kahuna is the strongest trainer on the island. If someone wants to take on the island challenge, they have to beat every Kahuna on every island in order to become a respected knight of the Alola kingdom!” He explained his voice becoming less enthusiastic.

“Since Hala is my grandpa, I am automatically a knight. I was working for the queen herself before I was sent to a special mission…” His voice become almost inaudible and his happy posture shook.

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t tell you more. Let’s just have fun tonight.” He tried to smile looking at Moon who was listening.

Moon put on her best smile and nodded, noticing Hau’s happiness and enthusiasm returning.

“It doesn’t matter what you are, if you want to have fun, do it and forget at least for one night!” She encouraged him, but also telling that to herself. Tonight she isn’t a princess, she is a party girl!


	10. Chapter 10

Moon quickly learned that Hau is a sweet cinnamon roll that can’t be damaged in any way. He is super cute when he is all happy and jumping around the place, telling her all about the history and pokemon around these parts. Hala joined them after some time telling them to get ready because the battles were starting shortly.

“So Moon, what pokemon do you have?” Hau asked while they were sitting on a wooden platform used for battling. Even though he was a bit tired of all that storytelling and running around, his spirit was still jumping with energy.

“Oh no no no, I’m not telling you. I want to have the element of surprise on my side, thank you very much.” Moon shook her head with a teasing smile.

Hau whined and pouted, looking at her with his sparkly eyes. “Please, Moon! I won’t tell anyone.”

Moon considered a bit, finally giving in after another soft whine. “I have a Meowth, Salamance, Gyarados, Litten and Oricorio. I don’t know who will I use though.” She picked her five pokeballs out of the bag and sighed.

She can’t go with Meowth, that would be too risky. Rotom warned her Alolan Meowth wasn’t yellow and that would drive too much attention. Gyarados wasn’t a safe bet either. The dragon like pokemon would destroy the town! She still didn’t know how to control her Salamance if she decided not to follow her commands again. Oricorio and Litten would be her best bet.

“You have a Litten?!” Hau’s eyes were wide like two large plates. “So lucky… Do you know how rare they are? So cool. May I see it?”

 Moon couldn’t say no to him so she opened one of the balls to release the black cat. Litten stretched and looked around. Hau gasped and was immediately by his side. “Wow, it’s so cute.” He tried to pet him much to Moon’s horror.

“Wait, Hau! Don’t-“ Too late, Hau’s hand was burned by a flaming hairball.

“-touch it…” Moon finished looking at Litten with disapproval. Hau yelled in surprise and retreated his hand shaking it like a mad man. “I’m fine, I’m fine!” He chanted and smiled. “That’s one great guard you have there!” He laughed looking at Moon.

Moon shook her head. “I wish. He does that to everyone.” She wanted to grab Litten before he ran off only to grab his tail. Litten turned his head sharply, hissing and preparing to charge. Moon gulped before the cat jumped on her head hissing.

“Hau, help!” She squeaked in terror. Luckily, the cat pokemon on her head didn’t claw her scalp off; in fact, he laid there keeping balance still looking quite pissed.

“I think it just wants a place to sleep.” Hau laughed, amused. He watched as Litten closed his eyes and stayed still.

“You mean he doesn’t want to claw my eyes out?” Moon stopped resisting and just enjoyed the warmth of a fire type resting on her head.

“See, it doesn’t want to hurt you.” Hau awed patting the cat, but stopped when he heard hissing. “Doesn’t want to be pet? What kind of cat is that?”

“It doesn’t matter. It can’t fight like that.” Moon frowned and grabbed Litten pokeball. “I don’t think I will use Litten for this fight.” She returned him much to Litten’s and Hau’s disapproval.

“Did you gave him a nickname?” Hau suddenly asked out of curiosity. “Nicknames are signs of friendship and caring. I’m sorry if it just came out as random, I’m just wondering.”

“Well… I have an Oricorio named Waltz because she somehow knows how to waltz, but other than that no.” Moon shrugged. She liked the idea of nicknames, but she was really bad at naming.

“Why not give that Litten one? Maybe something like Fluffy or Fuzzyball?” Hau suggested throwing random names out.

“Fuzzyball? Really?” Moon raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think Litten is ready for a nickname. Maybe someone else… Like Salamance. I can’t call my dragon Salamance all the time.”

They both hummed in thought. “Salamance… Sala… Mancy…”

“How about Salsa? Hau asked unexpectedly. “To keep the dance naming tradition!”

“Salsa isn’t a bad name, but my Salamance can’t dance.” Moon shrugged. She did like that idea though. It made sense.

 “No matter. We can teach her!” Hau jumped a raised his hands. “Just imagine, dance lessons for a dragon!”

Moon laughed with Hau, both liking the idea. “Salsa the Salamance it is!”

Their talk was interrupted by a loud voice. “I hope you are all ready folks! The traditional battles in honor of Tapu Koko are starting.” Hala shouted while walking to the platform.

“All right! Let’s go!” Hau since he was on the platform walked to one end and jumped in happiness.

“Moon, how much experience you have with pokemon battles? I know you are a good trainer, but Hau is a very experienced pokemon trainer.” Hau whispered to her.

“Well… I watched a lot of battles, but I have a lot of new pokemon that I haven’t use in battle before.” She replied looking at the balls in her bag.

“Taking that in mind I think 2 vs 1 is okay. Hau over there has only one, but fully evolved pokemon. You have five, but that would be a bit unfair. I hope you will make a good choice and I wish you luck.” Hau nodded and backed off.

Moon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She glanced at her pokeballs finally grabbing two and leaving the rest.

“I hope this will be a good battle! I already feel the excitement woohoo!” He jumped once again before throwing his pokeball.

“Woah, is that a… Raichu?” Moon wondered aloud while looking at the pokemon that was surfing on its tail.

“Yep!” Hau yelled in anticipation. “Come on! I want to see your pokemon!”

Moon nodded and summoned her pokemon. Her first one was Waltz, the yellow Oricorio. Waltz, as soon as she opened her eyes, cried in delight and waved at the audience. Everyone in the crowd awed and laughed. Sadly, for Moon, Raichu saw the bird’s distraction as an opportunity and attacked first.

“Raichu, use Quick attack!” Hau shouted and his pokemon obeyed charging at the bird while dust was trailing behind. Waltz didn’t see it coming and took the blow.

Moon gasped on the sight of her pokemon being tossed across the platform.

“Waltz! Are you alright?” She asked, worry on her face. Waltz got up and jumped in approval. She didn’t mind that her opponent just hit her. She continued to jump and dance returning to her original spot.

“Umm, Waltz use…” Moon tried to think of a move finally remembering what Rotom thought her. “Use Air cutter!”

Waltz turned her head and waved her wings around. It was clear the Oricorio was having fun, but Moon was losing the battle.

“Use Psychic!” Hau shouted not waiting any longer. Raichu looked at his opponent and shrugged. The electric mouse used its power to raise the bird into the air. Waltz squealed and laughed while Moon facepalmed.

“Break free!” She yelled until her pokemon finally noticed. Oricorio became bored with this game and struggled to break free. Raichu pouted, knowing that it has to pity the bird pokemon somehow so it gently put it down. Oricorio gasped in surprise and cried in happiness.

“Ok now that we got real, use-“ Moon was cut off with her Oricorio running up to Raichu and hugging it.

“Oh come on…” Moon yelled in frustration. If Waltz would just listen to her.

“Ugh… Moon?” Hau scratched his head in confusion. “What is she doing?”

Moon didn’t know, Hau didn’t know, Raichu didn’t know. Waltz was not experienced in battling that’s for sure. Maybe she never fought before.

The female trainer thought for a second before she got an idea. “Waltz! I know this is a weird timing, but why don’t you teach that Raichu how to waltz?” She asked hiding a smirk with her hand.

Oricorio’s eyes sparkled on that idea and it stepped back keeping an eye contact with Raichu. They she cried and moved to some slow beat waving her wings around. Raichu tilted its head, but smiled and followed the bird’s movements. The crowd and the trainers were witnesses of a beautiful dance performed by the Oricorio and Raichu. That was until Oricorio suddenly stopped and took a step back. The Raichu didn’t stop however and it was still waving its arms with its eyes closed.

“Did… Did Waltz just used Teeter dance?” Hau blinked in confusion and amusement.

Moon gave herself a mental high five and smiled. “Alright now, Oricorio, why don’t you use your most fabulous Air cutter?” She didn’t order her pokemon, she asked nicely keeping her voice happy and cheerful.

 Waltz nodded and jumped, thinking it was a great idea. She folded her wings that slashed the air sending two glowing energy disks at her opponent. Raichu was confused so it didn’t dodge, the attack hitting it directly. Sadly, it wasn’t very affective and the mouse pokemon didn’t look hurt.

“Let’s finish this, Raichu use Thunderbolt!” Hau shouted barely holding in his excitement. “Please don’t hit yourself, please don’t hit yourself, please don’t his yourself.” He chanted quietly.

His pokemon heard him and charged its attack, yellow sparks engulfing its body. It was shot extremely fast from its body, the yellow lightning bolt hitting Oricorio.

The attack was strong enough to faint the Oricorio and Moon sighed in defeat. “Well, I still have one more pokemon and Raichu is still confused.” Moon took a deep breath as she returned her bird pokemon back into her ball.

“Salsa, go!”

The large blue dragon roared upon entering the fight. Salsa looked at her opponent then her trainer with wide eyes.

“What’s the matter, Salsa? Don’t like your nickname?” Moon tilted her head with worry, but let out a breath of relief when the dragon shook her head. The Salamance’s posture was tense and it didn’t go unnoticed by Moon.

“Salsa… It’s ok. I want you to fight this battle and many fights to come. If you think that one loss will affect me to the point I wouldn’t care about you anymore, you are wrong.” Moon said reaching to pat the dragon’s head. Salsa nodded her head taking a battle stance.

“Now we need to beat this opponent. Nothing else matters!” The girl raised her fists in the air as she encouraged her pokemon.

Hau on the other hand tried his best to navigate Raichu’s attacks. “Ugh… There is a large dragon on your left… No, Raichu that’s me…” He face palmed.

“I see the Raichu is still confused… Salsa, do you trust me?” Moon whispered to her pokemon. The dragon nodded and roared, ready to make her trainer proud.

“All right then. Fly up!” Moon yelled her voice full of adrenalin. Hau watched as the dragon took off flapping her wings in a steady pattern. He smirked and ordered his pokemon.

“Use Thunder! It will be easier to hit since the Salamance is close to the clouds!”

On his words, the confused Raichu concentrates all of his electric energy. Black clouds appeared above Iki town. The crowd grew wild with excitement as the sound of thunder became louder.

Salsa was circling above close enough to hear her trainer’s commands, but high enough to be visible as a small dot in the sky.

Moon was watching the clouds carefully waiting for the perfect moment. Her eyes lit up with determination as she yelled catching her pokemon’s attention. Just in the right moment, Salsa moved, her wings quickly flapping against the air. On the spot where she was a large streak of lightning ripped the air and made its way towards the ground. Hau watched as his Raichu was hit with its own attack.

Moon wasted no time and ordered Salsa to attack. The dragon dived, bolting head first to action. The dragon head-butted Raichu with all her might sending the confused pokemon flying across the platform.

“Oh… Wow.” Hau jumped in surprise along with the crowd. He returned his fainted pokemon and ran up to Moon to congratulate her.

“That was the best fight ever!” He screamed in pure excitement. Hau got to Salsa too and showered her with praises.

“That was an amazing battle. I’m sure Tapu Koko enjoyed it too.” Hala confirmed and shook Moon’s hand.

With the cheers from the crowd and praises from Hala, Moon returned her pokemon and got off the platform. Hala took their pokemon to heal and let another pair of trainers battle.

Moon was enjoying the festival with Hau. They watched a couple of battles, ate food and chatted.

Upon realizing that she was well into the night, she decides to leave Iki town and return to the cave system where mister boring old Gladion was waiting.

“I really had fun tonight, but I should go. It’s really late and I have to return-“

“I will go with you!” Hau cut through her sentence. When he received a weird look from Moon, he raised his hands in defense. “As you said, it is late. I will go to protect you and make your walks less lonely. You were alone when you came here.” He explained.

Moon sighed and agreed. We was nervous, but glad not to part with Hau so soon.

“So where do you live?” Hau asked once they were out of town. They were following the same path Moon took before so they wouldn’t get lost. Moon opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came. Will she tell him that she doesn’t have a home or just lie about it?

“I’m meeting up with a friend. We will have a sleepover.” She finally said after an awkward pause. That wasn’t that far from truth.

Hau accepted this answer with a nod. They continued walking and talking about random pokemon related stuff. When they reached Melemele Meadow, a pokemon jumped in front of them. Moon recognized it immediately: it was Gladion’s Type: Null.

Moon gasped in surprise while Hau just stared. The chimera like pokemon raised its head to look at Hau than at Moon.

Moon held her breath along with Hau, but they both sighed in relief when Null jumped away.

“Impossible…” Hau trailed off in a loss of words and followed the pokemon with Moon right behind him. They were close to the cave entrance when they spotted a person leaning against the rock wall.

“G-Gladion?” Hau whispered in shock. The said person widen his eyes and put his hand covering one half of his face. “What are _you_ doing here?” He frowned.

There was a moment of silence until Null growled behind its mask. It jumped into a bush of yellow flowers and disappeared.

“I will see what’s up… You guys just… Do whatever you have to do.” Moon inched away sensing awkwardness. She walked away following a hiding pokemon.

“Prince Gladion… You are alive!” Hau practically yelled but closed his mouth with his hand. “I’m so glad… You have no idea.” Large tears fell out of his eyes as he took a step closer.

“Not anymore Hau. I ran away with reasons.” Gladion turned his head away crossing his arms in the process.

“You have to return. You have to return to Aether Paradise! The queen searched all over for you!” Hau dropped on the floor seeing the blonde’s stone hard face not change.

“She took them…” Hau sniffs and wipes his tears. “Lusamine took my pokemon. She took Decidueye! All but one so she would be certain I return.” He cried bitter tears.

Gladion’s eyes widen on his words. “She did what?!” He shook Hau’s shoulders with anger. “Hau answer me!”

“I-it’s true. She took my team. All except Raichu. She said I will get them back after I find you and bring you back.” Hau stood up and sniffed. “Please, Gladion. Return.”

Gladion sighed, but said nothing. There was no chance he will return there. After rescuing Type: Null he swore not to ever return. Even his mother didn’t bother to take care for him. The only friend he had was Hau, his guard along with his sister.

He wanted to ask more questions, but was cut off by Moon running to them, panting.

“W-we have a p-problem.” She whizzed out. “T-team Skull… Are here.” She pointed to three moving shadows in the distance. Null came next still growling, but on high alert.

“You two go.” Hau frowned and turned to leave, turning his back to them. “Use Moon’s Salamence to fly off this island and to safety. I will hold them back.”

Moon wasted no time and summoned her dragon pokemon. She got on and grabbed Salsa’s head. Gladion hesitated, but sat behind Moon, placing his hands around Moon’s stomach.

“What about you?” Moon asked with worry, but Hau just smiled, waved and ran off.

“There is nothing we can do about it. Let’s just go.” Gladion mumbled not enthusiastic about leaving his friend.

Moon nodded and ordered Salsa to take off, all people left behind turning into tiny dots.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a long time to make. I'm very very sorry for the wait. I'm having a bit of trouble timing everything and stuff, but at least I got this part out of the way.

_Dearest king and queen of Kanto_

_As you might know Alola is a new kingdom and yet to be introduced to the world of politics of other kingdoms. You, as a mighty land of Kanto, noticed our kingdom fast and were quick in making peace with the new force. None of that interests Team Skull. We are sending you this letter to inform you of a certain princess we kidnapped. All it took was some of our boy’s best smiles and she followed him right into our lair. To think she would fall for the charm of the young jade eyed recruit… Anyway, we don’t care about her life, but you might be interested. How about sending us some money and we might consider keeping her alive._

_From yo boy, Guzma._

The letter the royal family of Kanto was most unnerving. The entire court stood shocked upon the realization princess Moon in fact didn’t make it to the Alola safe. No wonder they didn’t receive any word of her arrival.

A decision was made almost immediately; they have to get her back. Her brother, prince Sun, and two of the best warriors were sent to Alola to find her and get her back in one piece.

The salty wind threatened to blow the cursed papier away from Sun’s grasp while he spared another glance at the inky letters. They were on their way to the islands of Alola packed on a small boat. It won’t take them more than two and a half hours to get there. A firm hand shaking him to reality broke his thoughts.

“You are quiet more than usual, Sun. Why are you so worried? I’m sure Moon can take care of herself even in the enemy’s territory.” A cheerful and loud voice made Sun flinch. He wasn’t mad that his friend wanted to cheer him up, but not worrying made him worry more.

“I know Blue, but she doesn’t have pokemon with her and isn’t trained in self-defense or anything. She always used witty remarks to drive her enemies mad.” He commented, turning to face Blue.  The said boy gasped in surprise and fake hurt. “You don’t believe your small sis? She can pack a punch when needed. And also, she does have a pokemon, two actually…”

“Right… Because a Meowth and a Gyrados can save her from a band of criminals.” Sun rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the boat. Not really wanting to be left alone with his haunting thoughts, Sun went off to his Red, his other and more silent friend. The two companions were the best pokemon trainers he knew. It wasn’t a mistake that they came with him on this journey.

He found him in the lower deck playing chess by himself. Next to him was his partner Pikachu who was sitting on a chair, resting. Red was a very interesting person, having ability to occupy his mind without much thought.

Red greeted him with a nod, but otherwise said nothing. No big surprise since he wasn’t much of a talker. Sorting the chess pieces to their original places, Red nodded allowing the prince to make the first move.

Every board game they can think of later, Sun got up from his place shooing Pikachu that was comfortably laying on his lap. He heard Blue yell for him from the upper part of the boat so he went to check on him. The first thing greeting him was a large metal island that was shining in the setting sun.

“Aether Paradise!” Blue said while eagerly pointing at the island. “That thing never fails to amuse me.” Sun had to agree on that. Aether Paradise was a large floating island, using greatest technology to stay above water. It worked like a large boat, but it was stationary unlike many smaller houseboats Sun saw before.

“If anyone knows what is happening in Alola that would be queen Lusamine. I hope she has at least some lead on where Moon would be.” Blue sighed hoping it’s true. They didn’t have any clue so getting here can’t be a mistake. Right?

After docking the ship in a makeshift port of the metal giant and proving to some guards that they were indeed royalty from Kanto, the trio made their way to the throne room. Armed with sheer determination, Sun practically radiated upon entering the large white room. Blue was the unsure one in the group while Red simply hid his emotions behind his stoic face.

The queen was sitting on the throne, a few unnamed guards scattered around the room, but otherwise no one with praying ears that would listen on this conversation. Good, they have to remain a secret not to alert their enemies.

“Queen Lusamine.” The trio bowed respectfully before Sun bluntly let out a question. “Where is Moon?”

Blue facepalmed while Red just smiled on Sun’s hastiness. When Sun wants something, he will do whatever it takes to get it fast and without questions. Blue took a step further clearing his throat.

“What the prince meant was, his sister, princess Moon, the one that was supposed to marry your son, got kidnaped by team Skull. We don’t know if they still keep her or where, but we are kindly asking for your assistance.” He said using the most professional voice he could muster.

The queen scratched her chin in thought while studying the trio with narrowed eyes. “It is very unfortunate that happened. I thought she was running late because we have yet to receive news of her ship or her. Can you tell me, do you have any proof of her so called kidnap?” She questioned her voice smooth, her movement calculated.

“We have this letter.” Sun stepped closer eagerly waiting for her reply. Lusamine was quick in observing the letter, her perfect eyebrows rising just an inch. “That is team Skull for sure…” She whispered and return the letter to Sun. “I must admit the way they constructed the letter is bound to let out some clues…” She mumbled, her stare boring into Sun’s head. “What do you…?” Sun quickly glanced at the papier than at Lusamine. The emerald eyes sent a spark of realization.

“Is there something you want to tell us?” Blue asked, too confused to put two and two together. Lusamine shook her head, almost sadly. “There is something. Something no mother should be proud off. My son, prince Gladion, ran away from home just before the wedding. I wouldn’t jump to conclusions, but maybe he wants to spite me and your Kingdom. Maybe he was the reason she had fallen for their trap.” She finished, her eyes cast down in sadness.

Blue gasped in shock and disbelief. “Well we have to get her back! Who knows how dangerous he can be.” He said and crossed his arms. Sun nodded in agreement. “Is there any place we can start our search or we have to aim blindly to hope for the best?”

Lusamine shook herself from her state returning to her professional self. “I’m afraid I can’t help you. We tried getting rid of them ourselves, but they are quite tricky to deal with.” She shrugged, but smiled. “Why don’t you stay for a bit and rest? I’m sure there is quite a journey you have to deal with later.”

Blue almost nodded in approval, but Sun stopped him his a shake of his head. “We can’t. Our clock is ticking and I can’t stand still until I see my sis in one piece again. No offence.” He looked in her direction for approval of his departure, which she granted with a nod. “There is one thing though. Is professor Kukui here?” He asked with hope in his eyes. Lusamine blinked, a bit surprised, but nodded otherwise. “Yes, he should be in the Conservation area.” She waved her hand and one of the guards stepped forward. “Go on and lead them to the Conservation area.” She ordered and shoo him away.

The trio followed the silent guard through the massive halls until they reached a triangle shaped elevator. The guard pushed some buttons in seemingly random order and the elevator moved, taking them to the next floor. They were greeted with a beautiful and almost endless flora and happy looking pokemon, jumping around, playing with each other. The guard left them there and returned to his regular position in the throne room. “Awww, look at those Vulpix!” Blue pointed to the two white fox like pokemon resting on a rock. Red was also amazed, but he was looking at a Charizard teaching a small Charmander how to breathe fire. Sun was already on the other side of the large room, trying to find Kukui. He managed to spot him in the middle of a pile of fluffy Eevee that tried to suffocate him with their fur. “Hey professor!” Sun yelled and ran up to him. The Eevee ran away in fear and sudden sounds leaving the professor laying on the floor, catching his breath.

“Remember me?” Sun helped him get up. Kukui brushed himself off and blinked in surprise. “Sun? How can I forget that face, cousin!” He laughed and ruffled his dark hair. Sun laughed before getting serious. “It’s my sister, Moon. She got kidnapped.” He sighed. “I wanted to ask if you still have my good old team. I figured they would be the most appropriate for this rescue mission.”

Kukui made a face and sighed. “I saw your sister not long ago. I helped her get away from team Skull grunts, but looks like they got her anyway.” He scratched the back of his head and continued. “I have your pokemon. They really missed you though.” He made his way to the elevator and gestured to follow him. Sun waited a bit and yelled for others. Blue came running, Red pacing behind him. Kukui greeted them both before entering the elevator.

“We have to go to my lab back on Melemele Island, but that won’t take long.” Kukui commentated while getting on the Kantonian boat. “Professor, you said Moon was with you before their kidnapped her. Did team Skull target her before her arrival or something?” The older man raised a hand to his chin before answering. “It appears she never saw them before. She ran away after I warned her. Maybe she was just acting or actually wasn’t aware of the danger.” He answered truthfully, shaking his head.

“Weird…” Sun only shrugged and continued talking about random topic mostly on Alola.

“I wonder is Rotom still remembers me… I can imagine the annoying dex erasing all the data to spite me.” Sun commentated remembering the journey he had with the pokedex that wouldn’t keep its electric mouth shut.

“That reminds me. I gave it to your sister.” Kukui laughed, both of them admitting that was a good idea.

 

Back at Aether Paradise, another person visited the throne room. The queen casted her uninterested gaze to the shady individual. “What sort of plan are you trying to achieve, Guzma?” Lusamine asked, a thin layer of ice coating her voice. Guzma laughed, his voice filling the room. “I’m brilliant. I don’t need to you confirm that.” He smirked, his arm removing the fake tears from his eyes. The queen just laughed with him, their voice in perfect symphony.


End file.
